conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The United Colonies of Eastern British America
This country will be part of the Altverse universe. , , , |capital = |largest_city = |official_languages = , |demonym = , |government_type = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = Duncan Ryes Sutton (Labour Party) |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = Lewis Baines Oliver (Conservative Party) |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |legislature = American Parliament |upper_house = House of Senators |lower_house = House of Representatives | sovereignty_type = Independence from Britannia | established_event1 = Dominion Status | established_date1 = 6th February 1781 | established_event2 = Republic declared | established_date2 = 14th August 1783 |area_km2 = ~1,031,851.23 |area_rank = |area_sq_mi = ~398,400 |percent_water = |population_estimate = 120.1 Million |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_estimate_rank = | GDP_PPP = $5.84 Trillion | GDP_PPP_rank = | GDP_PPP_year = | GDP_PPP_per_capita = $48,632 | GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = | GDP_nominal = | GDP_nominal_rank = | GDP_nominal_year = | GDP_nominal_per_capita = | GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 35.4 |Gini_year = 2015 |Gini_category = |HDI = 0.900 |HDI_year = 2015 |HDI_category = |HDI_rank = 10th |currency = | time_zone = |utc_offset = -5/-4 |Date Format = DD/MM/YYYY |drives_on = Left |cctld = .eba .ea .ba .uc .uceba |official_website = |calling_code = +20|name = United Colonies|flag_width = thumb|motto = "Vires in Numero" (Strength in Numbers)|flag_caption = Five States, Twenty Colonies|national_anthem = "For Country and Queen"|royal_anthem = "Noble Might"|regional_languages = |sovereignty_note = After winning the American Independence War, Britain had a hard time keeping control of its colony so they decided to give up most of its control over it.|image_map2 = Map_of_AltVerse_World_Updated.png|map_caption2 = Is the light purple in this map}} The United Colonies of Eastern British America (UCEBA) '''commonly referred to as the '''United Colonies (U.C.) or Eastern America is a constitutional monarchy composed 20 colonies and five states.All five states are contiguous.It's at over 398 thousand square miles (over one million kilometer squared) and with over 120 million people. The geography and climate of the United Colonies is extremely diverse, and the country is home to a large amount and variety of wildlife. Paleo-Indians migrated from Eurasia to what is now the U.C. mainland at least 15,000 years ago. With European colonization beginning to happen in the 16th century, the United Colonies emerged from 20 British colonies located all along the East Coast. These colonies were * Colony of Massachusetts * Colony of New Hampshire * Colony of Rhode Island * Colony of Connecticut * Colony of New York * Colony of New Jersey * Colony of Eastern Pennsylvania * Colony of Delaware * Colony of Quebec * Colony of Nova Scotia * Colony of St. John * Colony of New Brunswick * Colony of Rupert's Land (Abandoned) * Colony of Maryland * Colony of Virginia * Colony of North Carolina * Colony of South Carolina * Colony of Georgia (divided to East and West Georgia) * Colony of East Georgia * Colony of West Georgia * Colony of East Florida * Colony of West Florida Disputes between Great Britain and the colonies led to the British-American Revolution. On 6 February 1781 American forces surrendered at the backs of British forces that ended the American Revolutionary War. Delegates from the 20 colonies unanimously adopted the the Declaration of Dependence. In 1782 there was the Great American Rebellion and Riots that led to Great Britain renegotiations with its American colony. The revised Declaration of Dependence, now called the Declaration of Cooperation. The Declaration of Cooperation still recognized Britain's rule in American daily life, but new provisions were made to sanctify the relationship between the two, and to stop the fighting. One of the provisions was to establish five states that would give regional control to colonies. The flag was modified to show respect to this change. The five new states were * State of New England: Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, Connecticut * State of New York: New York, New Jersey, Eastern Pennsylvania, Delaware * State of Canada: Quebec, Nova Scotia, St.John, New Brunswick * State of Chesapeake: Maryland, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina * State of Savannah: East George, West Georgia, East Florida, West Florida ----------------------------------------------------------------- is a country founded in 1783, after the end of the American Revolutionary War . The American Revolutionary War took place from 1775 to 1781, lasting six years. In 1778 Benjamin Franklin tried to retify negotiations with France but they refused, citing that they already lost enough troops and supplies during the Seven Years' War. After the war in 1781 there was much resentment against the British rule. Riots ensued that included fights, looting, harassment, and people even got killed. Americans were unwilling to pay the taxes that they placed on goods. In early 1782 it became so bad that ships were damaged as molotov cocktails were being thrown into them. By late 1782 Britain had enough. They decided to create the Repude in order to curb the endless violence. The Repude was a 25-page document that gave America its sovereignty, with strings attached. Reluctantly founding fathers George Washington, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Alexander Hamilton, James Monroe, Benjamin Franklin, and more signed the document into practice. The document created five states from twenty colonies. The states were... The flag's stripes represent the twenty original colonies, while the five stars represent the five states that contain the colonies. Before it was finalized, however, it had to be sent to the council members of each colony to be signed into law. 15 out of the 20 had to approve of it, and that's exactly how many signed off on it. Soon after the papers were signed, in 1785, Britain decided to expand the nation more by sending troops to the native Americans west of Georgia. They easily outnumbered and outskilled them and they declared the small patch of land West Georgia, and renamed Georgia to East Georgia. For a short time the United Colonies had 21 provinces. Trouble arised, however, in the winter of 1786 when the nation tried to expand its boundaries past Rupert's Land. Britain sent over a thousand scouts into Rupert's Land to try to survey the field. Most died of hypothermia. The ones that came back told the president and prime minister that it wasn't worth the struggle to sustain Rupert's Land and henceforth the colony was abandoned. Since then the nation has been very werey about sending in another expedition out to claim more territory. Since then, there have been no changes to the colonies. Geography |Northeast = Nordland |East = |Southeast = |South = |Southwest = |West = Wabash |Northwest = }}